buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Apart (of Me), Part Three
"Apart (of Me), Part Three" was the tenth issue of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine comic book series. Synopsis The issue begins in a basement. Robot Buffy is all tied up in a chair, unconscious. She starts waking up, and Buffy's Body is there with her. Buffy's body takes a bottle of water and she gives Robot Buffy some to drink. Buffy's Body tells her how her plans always turn to crap. She doesn't care how strong the "tin can" is, whatever it's powered with, she's welcome to it. She tells Robot Buffy that she doesn't deserve to be a slayer anymore. Robot Buffy has a flashback. She remembers the First Slayer in her dream telling her: "You are not the slayer". Buffy's Body starts lecturing her about the event of last season that Buffy never wanted them to be strong. Why else would she build an army and not arm them? Was she afraid of guns? The word "guns" strikes Robot Buffy, and she begins to understand who's behind it. Soon, Simone enters in the basement. Buffy's body takes another bottle of water and drinks from it. Simone continues Buffy's body's lecture that If Buffy ever cared about being a slayer, if she ever meant any of the $%@# she laid on those girls, if she ever cared, she never would've given it up for some easy life. Robot Buffy begins to ask how she knew about that, but before she finishes her sentence, Simone punches her in the face. Both Simone and Robot Buffy talk to Buffy's body, with Simone hitting Robot Buffy on the head with the empty bottle. Simone shows us a toolbox, which she empties on a table. Meanwhile, a very scared Andrew hear someone call his name, he's relieved when he realizes the voice belongs to Spike. Spike has found something. He uncovers it, and reveals guns. Suddenly the alarm starts. Andrew scared leans on Spike, Spike gets annoyed about it. Meanwhile, in San Francisco. Dawn and Xander are close. Dawn is calling someone (Buffy, obviously). Xander gestures impatiently but there is no answer; she keeps on trying to call Buffy. Back to the Buffy's' and Simone. Simone holds a tool in her hands. Buffy's body removes Robot Buffy's hair, and Simone brings the tool close to Robot Buffy's ear. She wants to isolate the essence of Buffy Summers in the "chrome dome." But before she finishes, she hears the alarm, and Simone leaves the two Buffy's alone. Robot Buffy looks at her newly added mechanical right arm. She tries to remove it, so she can loosen up her ties, and she succeeds. Back to Spike and Andrew. They are not alone anymore. Spike's bugs are also there with them. Spike talks with the bugs but gets interrupted by gunshots. Spike gets shot, Simone attacks and kicks him in his head. She starts shooting again. The bugs move and go in front of Spike and Andrew, protecting them from the bullets. Their armour can handle it, they're bulletproof. Spike orders Andrew to find Buffy, he shows him how to leave the room and Spike turns to Simone and he attacks her. Andrew walks inside the building, searching for Buffy. He finds the two Buffy's, who are fighting each other. Robot Buffy wins and holds down her body defeated. Back to Spike and Simone. She's kicking some bugs. Spike is worried about the bug that Simone just attacked. Simone grabs a stake and Spike gets really angry, game face on, and he attacks her. Simone attacks with the stake, but stakes him on his right shoulder. Andrew and the Buffy's arrive. Simone stops fighting Spike and goes for her gun. She starts shooting at Robot Buffy. Buffy's body throws herself on Andrew to protect him from the bullets; after that, Simone escapes. Back to San Francisco, inside the police department. Dowling's there and everyone is looking at him, pointing at him, talking about him secretly. Back to Angel island. Both Buffy's, Spike, Andrew and the bugs are on top of the warehouse. The spaceship is there as well. Spike is smoking again. He's ready to leave her for good. Spike isn't looking at Buffy anymore. He's turned his back. Buffy turns her back on him as well because she's sad. Spike turns and goes to her and says "You know, what? Forget it, slayer. And I don't mean to sound snappish. I love you. You know this. But I can't get jerked around no more. I'm not even saying I blame you. I can never tell for sure where your heart's at, so I'm not gonna stand here under a romantic, albeit deadly, sunset lecturing you. I believe in you, Buffy. And I know you'll do right. That's how I have your back. Buffy touches his right arm while he says his last words. In the next panel, the spaceship is on the air, and Buffy is watching it heading off. Andrew and the two Buffies are in his lab, ready to put Buffy's mind back into her body. Buffy's talking to her boss, she's kept the magenta streaks in her hair for now. Root tells Buffy that Kennedy left her something - "she tried your cell, but it goes straight to voice mail" - and he gives Buffy a card. Buffy looks at it, asks her boss if she has any shifts, to which he replies she doesn't, and Buffy tells him to consider this her resignation. Continuity The story was set after "On Your Own", but before "Guarded" and "A Dark Place". *Robot Buffy has a flashback of the First Slayer saying she was not the slayer in "Slayer, Interrupted". '' *Dowling decided to quit being a cop and instead help Buffy with the zompire epidemic. He would later take a greater role in ''"Welcome to the Team, Part One". '' *Spike snarked to Simone that he thought he'd killed his last slayer, a reference to the two slayers he killed through flashbacks in "Fool For Love". *Buffy would mention guiltily that she kept forgetting about Dawn, subtle foreshadowing of her essence starting to fade due to the end of magic. *Spike departed San Francisco to find himself, would eventually help Angel and Faith, before returning in ''"The Core, Part One". *Buffy quit her job as a waitress, the one she had since "Last Gleaming, Part Five". Appearances Individuals *Buffy Summers *Spike *Andrew Wells *Simone Doffler *Detective Dowling *Buffybot *Sebastian *Lester *Root *The First Slayer (only in flashbacks) *Miranda Cheung (only mentioned) *Xander Harris (only mentioned) *Dawn Summers (only mentioned) *Jody (only mentioned) *Kennedy (only mentioned) Organizations and Titles *Slayer Species *Slayer *Robot *Vampire *Human *Zompire *Robot Events Locations *San Francisco *Angel Island Weapons and Objects *Gun Body Count *Five of Spike's bug crew, killed by Simone Doffler. Behind the Scenes Collections *''On Your Own'' * Buffy Season 9 Library Edition, Volume 1 Pop Culture References *Andrew claimed he was writing Scream 5, a reference to the horror movie series Scream. Quotes Gallery Previews BS910P1.jpg BS910P2.jpg BS910P3.jpg nl:Apart (of Me), Deel Drie Category:Buffy comics Category:Season Nine